dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Loleil
Recipes! LOL! Not laughing, just sayin' hi. Zing! I wanted to give you a heads up - me here pardner and I be workin' on dis dem Recipes. And weesa feeegured dat yew should know. So we're going to be uploading the recipes soon and the pages are going to look a little like this -- Health_Poultice_Recipe. Then we'll be putting them into Herbalism Recipes, Trap-Making Recipes and Poison-Making Recipes respectively. At some point we will reclaim Herbalism, Trap-Making and Poison-Making and making them about the skill and not about the recipes. It will be a fairly short page. That page will in turn link to the recipes. What's your opinion on that? --Tierrie 05:29, December 20, 2009 (UTC) So it turns out you were scribbling on my page as I was scribbling on yours! Stop reading mah mind! I probably didn't redirect because I created the page yesterday, used it as a placeholder. Did a quick search on our wiki to see if Herbalism Recipes will return that as a result (it doesn't). And decided that people would actually be more likely to type in that as a search term. So decided to delete that page. Check out User:Tierrie/Sandbox. Love the new Recipe list? Its SORTABLE. Featuring new technology. --Tierrie 05:38, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Okay don't look now, we're featuring TWO new things we didn't have before - solved the problem of auto-including categories AND the recipes allows users to sort. I will retrofit the other pages with these discovery. --Tierrie 05:38, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Default templates. (In a reaction to your forum post at Forum:"See Also" How should it be formatted?) The default templates are stored at MediaWiki:Createplate-list, MediaWiki:Createplate-Location, MediaWiki:Createplate-Character and so on. :)--Mytharox 12:36, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Console Page Do you know if anyone has used the zz_epi, zz_ran and those debug console commands? Because they're really lacking in description and I don't even know what they do so anyone with experience using those codes should definately add a detailed description. --High Dragon 20:14, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Additional Extensions Can / could you add three new extensions to this wiki? Specifically, I would wholeheartedly request http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:VariablesExtension, http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:Loops, and http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:ArrayExtension. The ability template is coming along well, but the code is getting to be quite large and its rather inefficient by virtue of the fact that I can't store variables (ie I have to tokenize the same string 5 different times as I'm performing checks on it). Since looking at an ability page would call the whole template many times, this could potentially create a performance problem; I don't want to take down the wiki with my beautiful formatting . --Various Pickles 12:48, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Riordin Not sure who keeps changing it, Loleil, but the section about Riordin being Kennel Master in Ostagar is back again. I viewed the page and it said you removed this edit a few days ago so rather than re-remove it myself, I figured I'd better leave a message in case something was wonky somewhere. Fritti Tailchaser 12:30, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas to you. --Warden Of The Dales 13:07, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Deletion How do I put something forward for deletion again? --Warden Of The Dales 23:16, December 25, 2009 (UTC) NUGS Do you know if the nugs you turn in for 12s in ozammar are the same nugs you give to the golems in your party camp to boost there level for the final fight??? --Aceshot86 01:44, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Potential reversion oopsie I was just about to revert this edit as being unnecessary (duplicate spoiler tag) when I realised several other recent edits I'd undone as being unencyclopaedic, overly emphasised, etc were by the same user. They needed doing, but I'm reluctant to proceed due to concern that it might seem I'm picking on them. Thoughts about what to do in such a situation? I'd hate to kill someone's enthusiasm, but a few contributions could do with being a little more polished... --vom 12:29, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :I certainly find removing other people's work one of the harder aspects of wiki editing, but I think you are doing the right thing. If you find a lot of edits that need fixing being made by one user it might be worth dropping them a note to let them know why you've reverted their edits. I always appreciate constructive criticism, but then again it is the internet so you never know . Loleil 00:11, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::That's probably the best way ahead, now that you mention it. I'm finding it hard to resist the temptation to claim that I'm not in a position to do so because I lack the authority - but that's unconvincingly disingenuous, the real reason is because I lack the diplomatic skill, or at least the inclination to put it to the test! I'll think on it for a day or two and see if inspiration grabs me; an awful lot of his edits need backing out or cleaning up, however, and it's not nice to do so without any sort of comment. My own writing skills were certainly no better once upon a time, and I appreciated being told how to improve them - and I took a lot of telling. --vom 00:19, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::I'll see if I can have look through this user's edits. Then, if you would like me to write a note to the user as well as, or instead of, yourself, I can test out my diplomacy too! Loleil 00:34, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::I hasten to add that I'm not trying to manoeuvre you into doing this for me, tempting though the idea is! I'll see what I can come up with once I've attained a slightly less marginal degree of wakefulness, though I may take you up on the offer of an additional comment in order to preempt any concerns they may have about me being a member of the local chapter of Grammar Irregulars... --vom 00:47, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Second opinion sought - verra complicated codex entries Hi Loleil. Hope you're having some good holidays. When you have a mo, I'd really appreciate it if you could look at something for me and give me your views. I've been doing some work on the Codex: Characters page, adding in conditionality and missing text. However, presenting this intelligibly is proving a bit much for me - especially for nastily complicated entries like Codex Entry: Anora. So that we can play around with relatively little effort, and for consistency, I've created two new templates and used them in the codex pages where there's conditional text. Template:CodexConditionalParagraph is for single paragraphs that are only displayed conditionally (currently prefixes condition in green italics). Template:CodexConditionalSection is for bigger swathes of conditional text, and will be of more use in the Culture and History codex section, but I have used it in some of the character pages, such as Anora's and Codex Entry: Bhelen Aeducan. If you have any ideas about how these can be changed to make the codex entries clearer/tidier (or indeed, if you fancy playing around with them yourself), that would be great. Do give me a shout if you have any questions about this. --Zoev 14:19, December 29, 2009 (UTC) re: Thankies Not a problem. - Pwr905 01:14, December 30, 2009 (UTC) How do I take credit for something I wrote? I wrote an article called the 3-8 strategy without a account now it says unregistered contributor. I made this account and now I wanna know how i can say that I wrote it not a unregistered contributor. Any help would be great. Brad Rampley 02:09, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Thank u. I didnt mean to put things in the wrong sections. I was so eager to help people who do things nightmare difficulty I paid little attention to where i was posting it. Thanks AGain friend =)!Brad Rampley 02:33, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Hey its fine talking in my User page. Are their other ways to talk besides this? O and also ur welcome lol I think we both might of just helped eachother =).Brad Rampley 02:44, December 30, 2009 (UTC)